


Pleasurable Distractions

by Inuy21



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuy21/pseuds/Inuy21
Summary: While the rest of the crew is away, Kanan and Hera get some much needed time alone.





	Pleasurable Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of an August Challenge on Tumblr. Day 6: A fandom you love but never write for. 
> 
> Also done for a prompt: Do you want it harder, sweetheart?

The Ghost was empty and quiet. It was an odd feeling to get used to, especially after she and Kanan had recruited Ezra Bridger. Hera was glad the kid was finally settling in and that his altercations with Zeb were now curbed to at least more friendly disputes, but the two of them were still rowdy. Which brought her back around to enjoying the peace she was now afforded. 

Of course there was also the troubling reason for the Ghost being so quiet. Ezra was now an undercover Imperial Academy cadet so he could find out more information about a shipment of kyber crystals, while the rest of the crew was waiting on the Phantom to aid him when the time came. It was nerve-racking waiting for the mission to end and hoping that they would all come back safe. 

Letting out a pent up breath, Hera leaned back in her pilot’s seat and focused on the blackness of space. She had barely settled her nerves when a pair of hands landed on her shoulders and squeezed. Her body tried to jerk forward, but she was anchored by the strong hold. 

“They haven’t even been gone an entire day, stop worrying.” 

The raspy voice behind her put her more at ease. She let one of her hands cover his as she tilted her head back to look up. A giant grin greeted her along with a pair of bright teal eyes. 

“We have the ship to ourselves, love,” Kanan hinted, his grin turning lopsided as he bent over the chair so his lips brushed across Hera’s forehead. 

“I was just thinking of how quiet it was.” A sly smile quirked one side of her lips as she continued, “too quiet, in fact.”

Kanan chuckled, his hands brushing against her lekku as he moved around the chair. “I can help remedy that.”

Without warning he was tugged down, Hera’s lips meeting him halfway as his hands found purchase on her thighs. A low groan rumbled his throat as her tongue flicked across his lips, then slid past as they opened for her. A hand slipped into his hair, loosening his ponytail. Hera pulled back to admire her work as her fingers combed through the dark brown strands that fell past his shoulders. Kanan closed his eyes, savoring the relaxing moment and leaning into the gentle press of Hera’s fingertips. 

“Is it about time for another hair cut?” Hera quipped, her hands starting another trek through his silky hair. 

Kanan hummed, pressing forward to nuzzle her throat. “I thought you liked it long. Or have you changed your mind?”

A smile graced Hera’s lips and she pressed a quick kiss to his jaw. “As long as there’s enough to run my fingers through it, keep it as long or as short as you like.” She paused, angling another kiss higher on his jaw and then leaving a trail to his ear. “Of course,” she breathed out, “I do enjoy having a bit of leverage.” She tugged on the bundle of hair now grasp in her hand and Kanan gasped. 

“I’m yours for the taking, Captain Syndulla,” he murmured, half breathless already. 

When he attempted to pull away, Hera’s hand slipped from his hair to cup his cheek. His face turned, their lips brushing innocently before the kiss deepened. The fingers on his cheek trailed down his jaw to tug lightly at his goatee, breaking the rhythm of their kiss. Then he angled his head to once again deepen the kiss. 

His hands ran up Hera’s thighs, spanning her hips and waist over her orange jumpsuit. He wanted the material off so he could feel her skin, but he learned long ago that patience went a long way with Hera Syndulla. Of course he knew that she could be just as impatient as he at times, too. 

Speaking of…both her hands now traveled down his shirt, mirroring his for a moment before moving lower to his belt. Kanan helped her remove the item, refusing to break too long from her mouth. He did have to crack an eye open and judge the distance to the co-pilot seat so he could toss the cumbersome utility belt with as much care as he could muster. A small sigh of relief passed his lips as the belt landed with no mishaps and he could concentrate on Hera’s hands moving back up to unbuckle his arm guard. 

The protective guard clattered to the floor without a care in the world. Now freed of his battle equipment, Kanan’s hands began to wrap around Hera’s waist so he could pick her up, but he was denied before he could finish the movement. A hard shove had him scooting back on his heels and his arms swinging wide to keep his balance. Hera caught him by the pants, helping to steady him slightly.

She looked up, making sure she had his full attention. “I want you naked, Caleb.” Her deft fingers were already making quick work of unbuckling his pants. 

Kanan’s eyes went wide and he sucked in a breath at the use of his old name. It was a name he never thought to use again, until he had entrusted it with Hera. The slip was also a sign of just how into the moment she was and it spurred his body into action. His hands ripped the shirt over his head with enough caution not to whack Hera with an elbow. 

Then he was being turned, Hera’s hands on the bare skin of his waist. Kanan bent down to kiss her, cupping the back of her head to hold her still even as he felt his pants and underwear being pushed over his hips in one smooth motion. He would have been content standing there with his pants around his knees as he kissed Hera, but his lady apparently had other plans for him. 

Hera managed to separate herself from her lover, taking a second to cast her glance downward, a smirk gathering on her lips. A hand reached out to stroke teasingly along his hardening shaft as her eyes met his again. “You should sit, make yourself comfortable.” 

Not needing to be told twice, Kanan fell back on the pilot’s seat and started tugging his boots off. When he looked back up, Hera already had her head gear off and was starting to remove the small bit of armor she wore. Kanan reached for her, only wishing to help, but his hand was slapped away. 

“A Jedi must have patience,” she teased, earning a scowl from Kanan. Hera cocked her head as she removed the last bits of armor. “Or is that just a phrase you like to repeat to Ezra?”

A flash of emotion passed through his eyes before Kanan averted his gaze. Hera realized her mistake too late, well, almost. She watched as his mouth opened and closed a few times, his forehead and nose wrinkling in thought. 

“Kanan, love,” she called to him in a soft voice. “I didn’t mean…” 

The words died in her throat as he ran a hand through his loose hair and spread his legs wide, a frustrated sigh left his lips. There was a pout to his lips that she wanted to kiss away when he looked up at her. 

“It’s just…” Kanan started, blew out a breath, opened his mouth again, closed it again, and clenched his teeth. 

Hera took a step forward, a hand cupping his jaw. “He’s too much like you?” 

She let out a small laugh, remembering her first encounter with Kanan. He had been reckless and far too charming for his own good. How he had managed to stay alive…well she tried not to think about that too often. 

“Like me?!” Kanan suddenly spluttered, looking deeply offended. 

Another bout of laughter slipped past her lips as she stepped back. “You were a nuisance when I met you.” A smile still lingered on her lips, and her hands had gone back to stripping her clothes. 

Hera was once again thrown a scowl, which was quickly replaced by a smirk. Teal eyes darkened with lust and hands reached to pull her closer. This time Hera let him have his way. His head butted up against her stomach as he laughed and tugged at her jumpsuit. 

“How many times did you almost surrender, Hera?” He looked up at her, a wicked grin on his lips. “You almost had me convinced I would never get you into my bed.”

She pulled away from him, her hands unlatching his so she could move out of reach again. “You were quite persistent,” she teased. Her hands moved slowly, unbuckling and shedding layers of clothing, as she pretended to mull over all the occasions. She was half undressed when she stopped to say, “I suppose it was inevitable that I ended up there.”

Kanan reached out for her again. Before his hand was even half way between them it was smacked causing him to pull back. His eyes, widening, glanced up from her naked breasts to see a stern look on her slowly shaking head. 

“Hands to yourself, Caleb,” she ordered. 

A corner of his lip turned up. “Would you like to elaborate on where they should go?” Kanan asked as he let his eyes drift down her unveiled top half and wrapped a hand around his growing arousal. 

Hera licked her lips, watching his hand glide down then back up. “There is fine.” She looked up to catch his gaze on her. “Just as long as you don’t finish yourself off.”

A strained chuckle parted his lips. “Don’t take too long, love.”

With a raised eyebrow, Hera went over to her co-pilot’s seat so she could get her boots off. Kanan’s eyes followed her the entire time, seeming far too interested in the way she took her time getting the rest of her clothes off. A soft moan would fill the air when she wasn’t paying attention to him. Then she would let her gaze shift to him and his teeth would sink into his lower lip. 

When she was finally naked, Kanan inhaled. So close, yet how much longer would she keep him waiting? “Hera, love, please,” he breathed out, his free hand limply reaching for her. 

She walked just close enough that his fingertips brushed her skin. She hummed in appreciation as he sat up a little straighter. The hand that had been working his shaft came forward. Both hands traveled the span of her hips and waist, along her belly, and up towards her breasts. She watched, entranced, as his thumbs brushed over her nipples. A moan slipped past her defenses as she surrendered to the electric feeling. 

Kanan leaned forward, intent on getting his mouth on her while she was distracted. A loud gasp echoed around the cockpit when his tongue made contact with her flesh. Dull pain registered in the back of his mind as he felt her hands tug on his hair, but he was far too content to let it bother him. Gibberish filled his ears as his lips skimmed across Hera’s chest to reach her other breast. 

She needed to stop him, get her thinking back on track, but his lips and the slight tickle of his goatee scrambled her brain. So for the moment all she could do was hold on until the sensations dimmed, if they ever would. Had it been so long since they had been alone on the Ghost and were free to do as they pleased?

“Kanan,” she gasped as his teeth raked gently across her sensitive skin. She pulled on his hair a little harder. “Caleb,” she managed to get more strength behind his name this time. 

“Yes, love?” he managed to question while letting his lips brush teasingly against her breast. 

She forced his head back so she wouldn’t be diverted from what she really wanted—where she truly wanted his gorgeous mouth and talented tongue. Hera lifted a foot, propping it on the side of the seat and just under Kanan’s thigh. Before she was even balanced she caught a wicked smirk curving her lover’s lips. 

Kanan’s tongue darted out, wetting his lips as he eased himself down the chair so his line of sight was much better. His hands cupped the back of her thighs, putting pressing on them but being careful not to overbalance her precarious stance. 

“So beautiful,” he breathed out just above the juncture of her thighs. 

His lips skimmed across the smooth skin of her lower belly, his tongue darting out to taste her once more before sliding down. Hera gasped, grabbed a handful of hair and pulled. Kanan’s eyes rolled up to look at her, pausing in his worship to see if there was something else she wanted. 

“Make me scream,” Hera purred her demand, rolling her hips forward. 

Teal eyes flashed up at her before Kanan’s dark head tipped down so his mouth could kiss a path from her belly to her thighs. His hands moved to cup her bottom, fingers digging into the flesh as his tongue lashed out to taste her skin. Hera quivered in his hold, her breathing becoming a bit more erratic as his open-mouthed kisses moved up toward her center. 

The hand in his hair clenched as warm breath hit her folds. A low moan escaped when his lips brushed against her in a chaste kiss. Hera tilted her chin down to watch him, to call his name but this time it only spurred him on. His head buried itself further between her thighs as the tip of his tongue teased along her folds. 

Kanan’s nose dragged along her flesh as his tongue ran the length of her folds up to her clit, making Hera’s hips jerk in small circles. One of his hands ran down between her thighs, letting the digits tease and part the folds further. Hera’s breath hitched and Kanan felt the muscles under his hand tense. He pressed an open-mouth kiss to her center, his tongue diving deep for a second before pulling back. 

“Tease,” Hera groaned as her hands combed through his hair. 

Kanan chuckled, kissing the inside of her thigh. “Only trying to make you scream, darling,” he drawled with a smile on his lips. 

Hera gave her lover a soft laugh, stomach folding in as she bent over to press a kiss to the top of his head. “Well you haven’t yet, so keep going, sweetheart.”

Teeth nipped the bit of flesh he had been kissing causing Hera to cry out in surprise and slap his shoulder. Kanan soothed the flesh before turning his mouth back to where they both wanted it. Hera gasped as his fingers spread her folds apart so his mouth and tongue could taste her better. The sharp pain of his hair being tugged was back as her fingers tangled in the strands to press him closer as her hips swayed forward. 

A fingertip slipped inside her, sinking deeper than his tongue could get. He was rewarded with a louder moan and another tug of his hair. It wasn’t enough for Kanan, though. Hera wanted to scream and he would make her. The digit inside her crooked as his tongue ran up to her clit and gave a gentle nudge. Hera pushed her hips into the motion as she panted above him. 

Kanan’s mouth latched onto the nub, sucking it into his mouth and this time Hera did scream in surprise but it still wasn’t what he wanted to hear or what she had demanded. Her body trembled making Kanan keep one hand cupped tightly to her bottom, hoping she would keep her balance as his mouth and finger continued to work her. 

“Caleb,” she panted, then began a chant of it. 

A second digit joined the first causing his name to turn into gibberish and she leaned over him, her hands digging into his hair and scratching at his scalp. Kanan moaned, doubling his efforts. Her hips wiggled causing him to make sure he had a firm hold on her backside as the foot beside him adjusted and suddenly slipped. 

Hera let out a shriek of surprise as her body began to tip off-balance, but with the help of her lover she remained safe and mostly upright. The danger of falling on her ass only added to the excitement and pleasure already coursing through her. Kanan backed off a bit, making sure she was stable before moving back toward her center. Hera steadied herself, hands on sturdy shoulders, as her hips bucked into his renewed touch. 

Kanan teased her, tongue nudging her clit before moving down to join his fingers that were buried in her. He repeated the back and forth motion of his tongue as his fingers slowly pumped into her, curling every so often and ripping a deep moan from Hera. 

The steady pace was much better for her balance, but that was all it was good for. He was going to drive her insane if he didn’t speed up! “Faster, please, Caleb,” she groaned, grinding her hips against his hand and face. One of her hands had gone back to playing with his hair and she now used it to push against his skull, wanting him closer. 

Kanan complied with her plea for a little while, bringing her to the edge of an orgasm then slowing back down. Hera moaned in frustration, once again guiding and encouraging/pleading with him to go faster. He knew what she wanted, but she’d conveyed her wishes to scream earlier on and he wouldn’t let her down. 

So he kept up with the rhythm of building her up then backing off until she was almost doubled over him, panting and grasping at him. Beads of sweat began to splash against his skin, mingling with the perspiration already coating him from his own exertion. He would have to end this soon before she slipped again and truly ended up on the floor because he wouldn’t be able to stop her this time.

His fingers pushed in deep as his tongue swept back up to her clit, making a gentle circle around the nub as she grinded against him. Hera’s hips stuttered and she cried out, hands tangling in his long hair. Kanan smiled, this is where he wanted her, where she liked being even if she begged for him to finish her off before reaching this pinnacle. Teal eyes rolled up, distracted by her breasts for a moment before he concentrated on her face. 

Hera’s mouth was open, breathing deeply as she felt the pleasure beginning to build again. Her eyes had been squeezed shut, but now she opened them, looking down to find Kanan staring at her. A smirk crossed her lips for a brief moment before it was broken by another cry as her hips pressed down against the fingers inside her. 

She wanted to say something, tell him not to stop this time, but she couldn’t as another cry broke free. So instead she just continued to pant and moan, hoping Kanan would finish her soon because she just wanted her release, to feel good, to collapse in his arms. She worked in rhythm with Kanan, her body only craving and caring about the sweet release of the building pressure. 

Then she was gasping as the pressure released and took hold of her until she was screaming. Hands caught her, held her, pulled her down against a warm body. Words were whispered in her ear as lips skimmed over her skin. Hera smiled, pressing herself closer to the solid body of her lover as she hummed and little tremors shook her body. When she stretched against him, Kanan chuckled. 

“Is that what you wanted from me?” he asked quietly, hands holding onto her hips so he wouldn’t be tempted to finish himself off while she was still coming down from her high. 

Hera laughed, her forehead resting against his shoulder as she still attempted to calm her breathing and heart. “It was perfect, love,” she answered, pressing a kiss to his collarbone. “Now I suppose you would like something in return?” Hera asked as her hips grinded forward to rub against his cock nestled between them. 

Kanan groaned, fingers digging into the flesh of Hera’s hips, pulling her toward him. “If my captain deems me worthy,” he mumbled playfully. 

A hand wrapped around his member, thumb swirling over the slit at the top then down around the head. He gasped; sensitive from being hard for so long without a release. Kanan breathed in through his nose, focusing, recalling his Jedi training. It almost made him snort with laughter, but he controlled the urge. Then it vanished completely as he felt Hera move against him, her hand angling his erection as her hips now hovered above him. 

He hissed as she pressed down, the head of his cock slipping along her folds before slowly sliding between them. Hera gasped above him, hips swiveling as her hand still held onto the base of him. She slowly worked herself on him, barely sinking down then moving back to start over again. 

“Hera,” he growled, hands now clawing at her hips. 

She bit her lip, a half smile slanting her lips. “Oh I’m sorry. Would you like it harder, sweetheart?”

Kanan about lost it, but instead he breathed out, “Yes, please.” As much as he wanted to slam into her, it wasn’t up to him and he liked it that way. 

When Hera’s hips started their downward journey again, she didn’t stop until she was snug against him, pelvis’ rubbing together as she grinded down. She gasped and moaned, fingers digging into his shoulder as she started a slow rhythm. Kanan’s hands smoothed over her hips, down her butt, to cup the rounded cheeks in his hands and hold onto them as she bounced in his lap. 

“Ah, love,” Kanan groaned, his lips seeking out her flesh. “I can’t hold much longer,” he warned as his teeth scraped across the top of a breast. 

Hera moaned, her hips pumping a little faster as Kanan’s jerked up to meet her. “Don’t hold back on my account,” she breathed out even as her worn-out body wanted another orgasm. 

Kanan gave a strained chuckle as his tongue circled around a nipple. “If you want another release take it, love.” He sucked the nipple into his mouth causing Hera to throw her head back then let it go so he could continue. “I’ll hold out as long as I can for you, if that’s what you want,” he gasped as she slammed down on him. “If you need it.”

Hera whimpered then slipped a hand between them, her fingers finding the slick and oversensitive nub between her thighs. The hand at his shoulder dug in as her body started to give out. One of Kanan’s hands came around to fondle a breast and helped prop her up. Her lungs were tight as her breathing slowed, her body concentrating on finding the building release. 

Then she was shaking, puffs of air escaping as she shuddered over and around him. Hera laughed as she came again, short and sweet but still amazing. The hand at her breast squeezed tight as Kanan growled and groaned, his hips jerking up as the hand on her ass held her tight against him as his hips pumped and jerked with his own orgasm. 

They stayed that way, catching their breaths and letting the world around them settle. Hera rested her head against Kanan’s shoulder, letting her eyes rest as her body sagged against his. Kanan’s hand slowly un-gripped Hera’s ass, the hand making a soothing path up and down her back; his other hand already resting contentedly against the swell of her hip. 

Silence overtook the space as they finally calmed down and just snuggled together. Lazy touches passed between them communicating without words that they were quite satisfied. Bodies cooled and Kanan’s softening member started slipping from Hera making both partners groan. Hera giggled a little as she squirmed, not ready to get up but knowing it was inevitable. 

Kanan pressed a kiss to her lips, lingering for a minute before letting her go. He swatted her behind, making her yelp and cover the area with her hands as she turned to growl at him. He threw her a lop-sided smile before pushing out of the chair and grabbing for her.

Hera dodged out of his reach, rushing for the door of the cockpit, Kanan close behind. Laughter echoed around the empty ship as they raced toward the refresher, both eager to spend as much time as possible together while they could.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing for this couple, so I hope it came out alright. Also, there was a part that I was torn on: Her using Kanan's old/Jedi name (Caleb). I like the idea of her using it, but I'm not sure how good of an idea it was...even though I was reassured it was okay....So I apologize if it doesn't feel right to others. 
> 
> Anyway, comments/critiques and kudos are always welcome!


End file.
